Cartoon Network Hotel
Cartoon Network Hotel is a resort style hotel and the world's first and only fully-themed Cartoon Network hotel which is located in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. The hotel is managed by Palace Entertainment who also owns the Dutch Wonderland amusement park across from the hotel. This will also mark Cartoon Network's second entry into the hotel business after the Cartoon Network themed area in a Taiwan hotel called Hotel Cozzi. The hotel was opened in January 10, 2020. and have consist of 165 remodeled hotel rooms, a new resort style pool, kids play area, indoor arcade, coffee lounge, wine bar, and a gift shop with Cartoon Network related merchandise. History As Continental Inn The Cartoon Network Hotel began as a small family owned hotel called Continental Inn. The hotel consisted of 165 hotel rooms along with a tennis court, outdoor pool and splash area, free breakfast, an indoor pool along with a game room in a separate building called a "Pool House" and a fitness room. It operated until January 2018 when Palace Entertainment purchased the hotel for $4.7 Million with the intention of remodeling it into a family friendly resort. Announcement of New Hotel In October 2018, it was announced a partnership was made between Cartoon Network and Palace Entertainment to convert the former Continental Inn into the first Cartoon Network Hotel and will be released in Summer 2019. But in Summer 2019, It didn't made it's release because it was still under construction. In November 2019, Palace Entertainment made an announcement that the release date was moved into sometime in Summer 2020, After that announcement, the Cartoon Network hotel added many more details of the hotel. In December 2019, they moved the original Summer 2020 date into the current release. The hotel fully released in January 10, 2020. When the Cartoon Network Hotel released, Cartoon Network made a new set on bumpers with Cartoon Network characters at the hotel around humans. This lasted until January 18, 2020. Features Dream Suites In Level 1, The hotel has 169 rooms, in total. But in Level 2, however, there are 4 special rooms called "Dream Suites" . * Adventure Time Dream Suite : The Adventure Time-themed suite features 2 double beds, dual bunk beds, and sleeps up to 8 people. Also included is a kitchenette, dining area, and living space. This dream suite is ADA Accessible. * Ben 10 Dream Suite : 'The Ben 10-themed suite features 2 double beds, dual bunk beds and sleeps up to 8 people. Also included is a kitchenette, dining area, and living space. (The same layout of Adventure Time Dream Suite.) * 'The Powerpuff Girls Dream Suite : 'The Powerpuff Girls-themed suite features 1 king bed, dual bunk beds and sleeps up to 6 people. Also included is a living space, dining area and kitchenette. This dream suite is ADA Accessible. * 'Steven Universe Dream Suite : 'The Steven Universe-themed suite features a king bed, dual bunk beds and sleeps up to 6 people. Also included is a kitchenette, dining area, and living space. People can also customize their room and by only picking six shows''The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, Ben 10, Powerpuff Girls, Steven Universe or We Bare Bears. Then, the "Cartoon Crew" team will add merchandise, theming and more. Pools * '''Adventure Time Land of P'oool : The Adventure Time-themed seasonally pool has a Jake the Dog tower and a water slide. Also has a hot tub and a concession stand. * The Powerpuff Girls “Splashville” Splash Pad : A''' PPG-themed splash pad. * 'Indoor Pool ': The heated indoor pool is open year-round. The indoor pool building also features an activities room, hot tub and kiddie pool. Food & Drink * 'Cartoon Kitchen : '''A Cartoon Network-themed restaurant. Contains food based on various Cartoon Network shows. * '''Bearista Cafe : ' A We Bare Bears-themed barista cafe. Contains coffees, teas, specialty drinks, sandwiches and snacks. * 'Land of P'Oool Concession Stand : ' An Adventure Time-themed seasonally concession stand. Contains snacks and drinks. * 'Kids' Kitchen : '''Located at the Cartoon Kitchen. A class for young kids to make their own food. Entertainment * '''Finn Head Outdoor Movie Screen ': A Finn (Adventure Time) themed seasonally outdoor movie screen. ShowsCartoon Networknew episodes of Cartoon Network's shows. * 'Omnicade ': A 24-7 Ben 10-inspired arcade featuring favorites like air hockey and skee ball, plus two fully immersive virtual reality pods. * 'Kids Activities : ' * Friendship Bracelets :We have all of the makings to create a special bracelet for you and your bestie! * Feed the Bears Cornhole Tournament : Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear sure get hungry. But do you have the hunger to win this tournament?! * Make Your Own S’mores : It’s like making these delicious treats at summer camp. Better yet, at Summer Camp Island! Shopping * 'Cartoon Network Store ': The Cartoon Network Store is located just off the main lobby. Inside people will find exclusive toys and apparel from favorites like Adventure Time, Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, We Bare Bears, The Amazing World of Gumball and more. Parties & Special Occasions Parties and Special Occasions are located at the Cartoon Kitchen in at the Dream Cubes area. Dream Cubes are private seating areas within the Cartoon Kitchen Restaurant. * '''Power Up! : Powerpuff Girls-themed decorations. * It’s Hero Time! : Ben 10-themed decorations. * C’Oool Party 'with Finn & Jake! ': Adventure Time-themed decorations. Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Hotels Category:Cartoon Network-Themed Things